Lies All Around
by UndertalePartyWolf21
Summary: When Frisk, Sans, Chara, and Asriel attend Roadway Collage Frisk and Asriel have been acting off like Smoking, Drinking, Failing, and Sneaking out but why would they do this? Sans and Chara figure out it has been a secret they never knew since they knew them. (Sans X Frisk) (Asriel X Chara) (Sexual Scenes) (Read At Risk)
1. 1st Day Of College

**_Chapter 1: 1st day of college_**

 _It was a good sunny day as usual, Me and Sans eating breakfeast, Chara and Asriel getting dressed so they would go to their 1st day for college_

"Hey sans, ready for the 1st day of college?" _Frisk said, sighing and looking down at her bowl of Lucky Charms_ "yeah I guess so, got my ketchup, beanie, notebooks, bookbag, and my girlfriend." _Sans would smile, making Frisk blush and sigh again_ "Sans, I'm a bit scared you know since it is college and we stay there for like a few years and I just guess life has been different." _"_ oh yeah true plus asriel and chara are so not gonna like it, I heard there's so much reading and homework even a teacher complained." _Sans said trying to hold in a laugh, knowing how upset Asriel and Chara were gonna be_ "Yeah true that Sans."

"Hey Guys, I'm ready!" _Asriel said screaming from upstairs and sliding down on the railing, making his butt a bit red "Ow..."_ "Babe you ok?" _Chara said as she got out of the room looking like a girl Asriel crushed on back in middle from an Anime_ "O-Oh yea I'm fine Baby." _Sans ans Frisk laughed a bit from the kitchen seeing Asriel's butt red like a tomato know_ "hey asriel fix that butt up it looks like a tomato, it looks like my firey hot mixtape." _Frisk lost it laughing and giggling a lot making Sans and Chara join in only making Asriel groan and then sigh_ "Oh shut up you guys..." _Chara looked at everyone_ "Hey guys let's go outside everybody is waiting for us then we should be heading." _The Squad agreed ad went outside seeing posters of goodbyes and tears ruing from everybody's faces, the squad smiled following shorty after a few tears_

"Oh My, My Children Grow Up So Fast..." _Toriel said as more tears ran down her checks, Asgore saw her ad hugged her brushing his fur on her's making her blush_ "I THE GREAT PAPYRUS PROMISES HE WILL NOT C-CRY!" _Instead he broke down into tears, Sans teleported to him hugging him making Papyrus chuckle a bit "_ it's gonna _tibia_ fine bro just don't worry." _Papyrus screamed like usual when he heard one of Sans puns around_ "SANS!, NP PUNS WHILE LEAVING!" _Sans chuckled_ "See ya later punks!" _Undyne said holding Frisk and Chara up in the air_ "Fuhuhuhuhuhuhuh" "Undyne put us down!" _Frisk yelped, making Chara smiled and chuckled a bit_ "Alright Punks, but make sure you call all of us.." "I know Undyne..." _Asriel went to hug Toriel and Asgore his parents_ "We love you my son..." _Asgore said to Asriel, letting his tears hit Asriel's fur_ "I know dad, Also love you mom.." _Toriel kissed the top of Asriel's head gently, making him smile_

"Common guys let's go!" _Chara yelled getting Sans, Frisk, and Asriel's attention giving her a thumbs up_ "Ok!" _Is what Asriel said smiling_ _, Everybody got into the Van making Sans drive ad before they went they looked at their family again and smiled and waved goodbye, their family waved back as the Van went on moving off everybody smiling and had more tears including Sans and Chara which was surprising since they barely cry_

 **An Hour Later**

"So how long until we actually get there?" _Asriel said to Sans and Frisk, though Frisk was sleeping_ "a'bout hm...oh!, 6 hours.." _Asriel groaned and sighed_ "Alright then..." "Hey babe you know we can always sleep and stuff.." _Chara said smiling, making Asriel sigh and kiss her_ "Ya I guess so, but maybe in an hour i'll sleep probably.." _Just then Frisk kicked the seat, though she was still sleeping but it looked like she was in a Nightmare but everybody knew to not wake her up risking their health and her's_ "I think we should leave my babe alone..if she is having a nightmare we can wake her up only if need to.." _Everybody nodded and sighed hearing her hit the seat again making Sans worried_ "it's just a nightmare kid, just a nightmare..." _Frisk woke up, panting in a fast speed than ever before her eyes flashed a red then back to a light brown and she sighed calming down just by looking at Sans_ "you ok babe?" _Sans asked her, carefully holding her hand looking at her stopping the van_ "I'm ok, don't worry for me I'm alright.." "good.." _Sans said and continued to drive_

 ** _3 Hours Later_**

"So Sans, for college what are you doing?" _Frisk asked a bit more quiet than usual but was enough for Him and Chara to hear since Asriel was sleeping_ "ah just computer science, science for improved guys like us, and stuff with science what about you?" _Frisk stayed silent for a bit and began to_ talk "I'm doing Sound Engineering,Art, and that's it I think.." _Chara sighed making Frisk turn to her smiling at her_ "So what about you?" _Frisk said to Chara, making Chara look up looking at her smiling_ "I'm gonna be doing Professional Gamer with Asriel" "Oh ok." _Frisk said, turning around looking at the road turning on the song :Cannibal by Ke$ha: and the song began to play making Frisk's mouth and Chara's water a bit Sans feeling a bit weirded out but comfortable to say at the least_ "I am Cannibal, (Cannibal, I am Cannibal, I'll eat you up)" The song kept playing making Frisk eyes hange to a purplish - greenish color making Sans worried the song kept playing and Frisk slowly fell asleep following Chara

 _ **At The College**_

 _Everybody began to wake up, Sans laughing a bit_ "So Asriel, were here you know?" _Asriel's eyes filled with stars and he'd hit the door open, it opened the place was about the size or all 100 houses combined to make the width and the height was about a 50 tall story building everybody was impressed especially Asriel who was about to faint_ "Hey Frisk you ok?" _Chara said to Frisk who walked off from the car closing the door and leaning on the car weirdly_ "Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine Chara." "You sure Frisk you don't look fine..You look sick?" "Chara look I'm fine.." _Chara sighed and looked at Asriel and Sans with a worried face_ "Let's take a look at the place." _Frisk said, her voice more of a high pitched voice_ "ok." _Is all Sans said_


	2. Welcome To Class Everyone!

_**The Squad walked into the college seeing a bunch of people, and even some of them they knew like Monster Kid, Nabstablook, and more**_

"wow this place is big..." _Sans sais actually very surprised_ "I know right it looks so cool.." _Chara said, on the other Hand Asriel and Frisk kept quiet though it sounded they were giggling a bit_ "hey babe you ok there?, sounds like your not gonna say anything but your giggling?" _Sans was a bit scared, Asriel and Frisk looked up smiling_ "Oh me and Asriel are fine babe.." "Mhm, Yea Dont Worry About Us Guys." _Asriel and Frisk looked at Eachother, smiling and chuckling and they to were very surprised_ "Let's just get our rooms..." _Chara said, everybody agreed and walked up to the front desk seeing a lady with glasses, curly brown hair with a bit a red, and her face was a bit wrinkly_ "Ah hello Monsters and Humans, are you here to get a room?" "Y-Yes Ms...Ms Bridges!" _Asriel felt incredibly weird along with the others_ "Ah Ok, I bet you are Asriel, Frisk, Chara, and Sans am I right?" _They all nodded, smiling to lighten up this weird and awkward moment_ "Alright then room 186, 2nd floor"

 _They all walked up to the second floor their bags slowing them down a bit, once they finally made it, it was like they wanted it to look like and planned since they got the best of all rooms_ "Wowie!, This Looks So Good!" "I know right azzy, and plus we got a chocolate fountain probably.." "DID SOMEBODY SAY CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN?!" _Chara yelled from the door, then she busted in going into another room which did have a little chocolate fountain Chara took a lick and it was her favorite flavor, Dark Chocolate_ "Oh!, And it's my favorite!" _Frisk chuckled, along with Asriel_ "Well I cant take any bed since we have two beds but one in one room and another in the other room" _Sans looked at his Girlfriend and smiled, though his smile was fake knowing something was up with her and Asriel_ "hey guys I think we should be heading to our classes anyways and get some friends and learn I mean I'm only here for the learning, ketchup cause they have a lot, and the fact that my own Girlfriend and friends are here with me" _Everybody chuckled and got their stuff like Notebooks, Pencils, Agenda's, and Bookbags and went off to their classes_

 ** _Frisk's Class (POV)_**

 _I walked into my class, seeing other people already getting started with some music disc's I saw Nabstablook with headphones and saw my chair was next to his so I walked to it and sat down taking my Headphones, CD'S, and my Pencil and notebook I began on singing the lyrics of my song in my mind and though added the background music the teacher came and smiled happily_

"Hello Roadway students, I am Mr. Kindershard you can call me KS or possibly what I call myself and my best friends do 'Musica' " _A Bit of people chuckled at the name 'Musica' and some people smiled and some people just sighed and gave a thumbs up, I just smiled like most people_ "This is our first year 4th year of opening anyways so welcome new students but anyways let's get on into the lesson, our first lesson is Music Background when you have the Music that is what helps with the rhythm of your lyrics so you wanna keep it on a beat that is stable with your lyrics.." _I listened to Mr. Kindershard though I was bored to death I knew this class was about for like 3 hours each day so that is what sucked and I was only in it for about 30 minutes and I knew this was gonna be a long day, Mr. Kindershard asked a question about the beat and how it was important to the lyrics I raised my hand high and proud and so he picked on me with a warm smile he told me to say "Why?" and I said_ "Why a beat in a song is important?, it is important _because_ we wouldn't want music to be all over the place we want music to have a meaning the beat is something more important than lyrics because it is basing off of how your lyrics are gonna turn out as your playing the song, it also is important because the beat is what turs the person on and jam to it if it had no jam it would be like something no persuasive to that person hearing the music." _I stopped right there, and he gave me a warm smile and said I was correct_

 **Sans Class (POV)**

 _I walked into my class about 3 minutes late though the teacher didn't seem to be there so I knew I was saved, Surprisingly I saw Monster Kid or as I like to call him MK he sat right next to me and I was atleast glad I knew him, I went over to my seat and he turned around to look at me smiling in a cute voice he said "Hi Sans" I said hi back lazily as always "hey mk" we waited patiently for the teacher to come, then almost 45 minutes pass by and the teacher came she was a female and she looked around in her twenty's very young and bright for my opinion_ "Hello Class I am Ms. Goodman and welcome to the class today we will be learning about human and Monsters Souls' and the difference and similarities between them" _She was VERY nice in my opinion know but I couldn't stop thinking about Frisk she had been acting weird all day and it had bothered me MK hit me in the shoulder lightly with his head getting my attention back._ "hmm?, need something mk?" "O-Oh Uhm Yes Sans Can You Help Me With My Notebook and Pencil?" "sure dude." _I helped him with his Pencils and Notebook, me and him chuckled and we'd smile Ms. Goodman began to ask question's but one caught my attention "What is determination in a Soul?" My hand shot up and she picked me I began to sweat and shake a bit since I'm not really a speaker at times like this and when it's about souls_

"u-uhm well determination in a soul helps you with tatics and strategy when during battles or in school also it is like mostly never giving up and wanting to achieve and help everybody having determination isn't in everyone and it is mostly rare to have a bunch of determination that it is also rare that you are able to steal or take away the person's determination if it is to high.." _Ms. Goodman looked at me smiling, she told me "Good Job Sans Your Are A Unique Monster Indeed" which what she said made me blush a bit but I stopped and sighed thinking of Frisk_ "thank you ms. goodman for of what you said..." _She just gave me a warm smile and I smiled back_

 **Asriel and Chara's Class (POV Asriel's Point Of View Right Know)**

 _Me and Chara walked in a bit nervous and saw our seats we sighed and walked to them sitting down taking out our computers and putting them on the table turning them on we waited for the teacher to be coming we knew we had 2 of them because we checked our papers their names were Ms. Williams and Mr. Tray we were excited for Technology Class since today we would be doing Scripts for YouTube videos and how to make Videos we heard the door swing and saw both Teachers walking down to their chalkboards and we got ready_ "Hello Class welcome to Technology class, I am Ms. Williams and this is Mr. Tray my Boyfriend know open up google and go to LearnCiteFill. com and we will start by taking a quiz that is only 3 questions about yourself and your personal life you may work with another Person you may now or not now please start know." _Chara looked at me as I put my paw on her hand, smiling at her_ "So Prince, we gonna do it together?" "Yeah." _I said with a smile and we got on the quiz reading the 1st question 1) Whom are your brothers, Sisters, Family, or Best Friends?_ "Well this is easy huh." _Chara said to me, as I chuckled_ "Yeah" _I said as a put my answer as Frisk as my bff, Sans as my bff, and Chara as my Girlfriend_ "Ok, Next Question...It Says 2) What do you think you will want to achieve in this school?" "Oh that's simple, becoming a Technology nerd and learn all of technology" _Me and Chara laughed making some people stare at us, the answer though I typed in was "To be good in Technology and to get a degree on it"_ _We were in the last question and what it said was 3) When you get out of college what do you think your life will turn out like?_ "I already know, I'm gonna be with Chara, Frisk, Sans, and My family..." _Chara said the same thing with me and we smiled and we wrote that down and finished our test_

 **The Bell Rang Telling It Was Time For All Classes To Go To Lunch And So Everybody Decided Even Nabstablook and Monster Kid to Go Eat Together**


	3. Freakout's And Nightmares

**The Squad was at lunch along with Nabstablook and Monster Kid but something seemed off with Frisk and Asriel**

"hey babe!, asriel over here!" _Sans began to wave at Asriel and Frisk but Frisk gave Sans a death glare and Asriel rolled his eyes, though both of them went over to Sans, Chara, Nabstablook, and Monster Kid_ "Oh, hi Sans didn't know you wanted me here.." _Frisk huffed rolling her eyes_ "Oh And Hey Chara." _Asriel blew his hair from his face_ "U-Uhm is something going on with you two that your acting mad at us?" _Chara said I'm somewhat a rude tone_ "Oh, no I'm fine with you Chara I just don't know about Sans.." _Sans looked at Frisk chugging his Ketchup_ "what the hell you talking of babe?" "Look Sans I really don't wanna talk right know, alright? I'm aleady freaking mad..." _Sans sighed and looked at Frisk and Asriel though Asriel looked at him like as the Death Stare and even to Chara_ "Yea Same Here, I Don't Wanna Talk At All To Anyone Really..." _Asriel sounded mostly depressed and sad_ "Uhm w-what is g-going on?" _Said Nabstablook, he still was shy and mostly but to the Squad and Monster kid not really_ "Yea I'm With Blooky What Is Going On?" _Mk said_ "I dont know...but yea what is wrong guys?" "Mm...Some other classmates from your class said you were blushing at a really hot teacher you have..." _Frisk said to Sans trying to hold her tears back in_ "babe I would ne-..." _Sans stopped looking at some other classmates from his class as they looked at Frisk with Lust eyes_ "don't even..."

 _Chara looked at Asriel who's arms were crossed from anger and sadness_ "And babe, what's going on with you?" _Asriel looked at Chara and sighed_ "You seem to look at a boy in class a lot and I felt a bit jelly I guess..." "Asriel Dreemurr you know how much I damn love you!, I would never like anyone else other than you as my boyfriend you got that?" _Asriel smiled and nodded then looked back at Frisk who was fighting with Sans and sighed_ "look babe I don't like anyone at all except for you!, I promise you that!" _Frisk had a tear drop from her eye_ "J-Just shut the hell u-up, your giving me crap Sans.." _Sans face dropped and sighed looking away, and Frisk just left having Nabstablook follow her_ "YO!" _Monster Kid yelled at the other guys, making them snap from dreaming of Frisk and making them look at Monster Kid, himself_ "Leave My Friend Alone And Stop Telling Her Lies!" _The Jock of all Carson walked up to Monster kid shoving him away_ "Shut the hell up Armless weed.." _Monster kid growled under his breath and shouted_ "LEAVE THEM ALONE OR ELSE!" _Know everybody in the lunch room looked at the fight, Carson just chuckled punching Monster kid in the stomach making MK cough up bloody dust_ "Heheheh, let's go boys.." _Carson and his Brothers walked off, laughing their faces off at that silly fight and MK huffed_ "You Guys Ok?" _MK said to Sans, Chara, and Asriel_ "Y-Yah" _Is what they all said, Sans got up cleaning the bloody dust from MK and sighed "sorry dude.." "It's Fine Really Sans." "Hey Guys I'm Gonna Go See Frisk and Nabstablook..See ya." Though how Asriel said it was in a lust way which made Sans, Chara, and MK worried so they followed him quietly_

 _Frisk's mind was flowing with thoughts of Sans with that Teacher Ms. Goodman Frisk was raging and getting more upset each step she took, Nabstablook made a noise warning her he was there she quickly turned around and looked at him tears running down a bit more_ "F-Frisk don't cry p-please..." _Nabstablook had a few tears running from his eyes since he hated to see people cry and Frisk sighed and looked at him wiping his tears away making him smile_ "Nabstablook I'm ok, don't worry about me I'm just a bit upset" "I-I know that is why I came t-to make you happy..." _Frisk chuckled and smiled and gave him her Earphones so they could listen to music, he put them on and Frisk would put on a song called :Here Without You - 3 doors down: Frisk began to sing, her singing was like an Angels to everyone who heard her sing her melody was perfect and her voice made it even more perfect, Nabstablook began to sing a bit to but quieter they began to walk smiling Frisk had her hands in her pockets and Nabstablook would smile but his smile was an actual smile_ "Because I'm Here Without You Baby, your still on my lonely mind I think about you baby And dream about you all the time!" _Frisk would sing,_ Nabstablook _sang along with Frisk smiling_

 _Asriel was walking around hearing Frisk and Nabstablook singing but more of Frisk singing, even Sans, Chara, and MK heard it to Sans quietly sang along in the tune sounding great but was loud enough for Asriel to know his friends were following him, he'd sigh and turn around seeing Sans, Chara, and MK_ "So Guys..What Do You Want?" "I wanna see frisk to..I wanna say sorry and everything.." _Sans voice cracked a bit since he had been crying earlier and since he still had a few tears_ "Ok.." _Is all that Asriel said peaking around the corner to see Frisk and Nabstablook getting a fan base cause of their singing duo they were doing, Asriel smiled and walked out enough Frisk could see him she smiled at him and he'd smile back and Frisk continued to sing with Nabstablook Sans peaked out from the corner to see her tears were running from his eyes more than last time but not enough for him to be crying he'd smile at Frisk and sigh, Frisk and Nabstablook finished the song and there was a clapping and shouting from their little audience Nabstablook got a bit scared and hid right next to Frisk, though she just smiled and walked to Asriel and saw Sans, Chara, and MK and sighed_ "So guys...Sorry about what happened in the ca-" _Sans hugged Frisk, making Frisk hug him back and smile with a few tears and sigh_ "it's ok babe why don't we all go to our place and take a nap?" "I don't see why not?" _Frisk kissed Sans and Chara looked at Asriel kissing him also_

 **In Their Room**

 _Everybody would be sleeping, Frisk and Asriel began to have Nightmares which were bad ones since they haven't had a Nightmare since they were around 13 years old_

 **Frisk's Dream (POV)**

 _I walked down the hallway hearing Sans talking to Ms. Goodman I got a bit scared and upset as I walked to the door they were talking in Sans was leaning on Ms. Goodman like they were about to kiss Ms. Goodman giggled as Sans chuckled along with her I had tears welling up upon my eyes as they did Kiss I broke down into a sob and ran off College Was Hell for me and will always be I didn't know who I was and who I was gonna be while older I looked inside rooms from the doors and saw Sans and Ms. Goodman making out and kissing I was already crying I didn't know what to do how to feel about this since me and Sans had been together since we were around 16 and know it had been 2 years atleast together but know college has to damn ruin it! "Stop this..It isn't real...It's all a nightmare when I wake up he's gonna be with me loving me and caring for me.." I'd say over and over in my mind scared, Afraid, Upset, depressed I had no where to go and I heard screams from another room I began on running seeing Ms. Goodman was having a baby at the hospital Sans sitting next to her telling her to "Push, Push!" I felt my tears bloody and my body turning into a black color of HATRED which I thought it would never do but it did It anyways I sighed and began on running only to see Ms. Goodman and Sans saying things about me of how Ugly I am or how dumb I look and how terrible I sing I was terrified and felt a bone go through me it was Sans saying as right before I died in my own dream "I have always hated you Frisk Dreemurr"_

 **Frisk's Dream Stops And She Wakes Up Screaming**

"AHHH!" _Frisk would be panting feeling pain in her chest and up her bones she could barely control herself and she cried waking Sans up and Chara they ran to her looking very Worried and Scared_ "frisk calm down!, babe please I'm here for you and I love you with my heart no need to cry ok? don't cry I'm here for you.." "Frisk it's gonna be ok! I'm here Sans is here even Asriel even though he is sleeping.." _Frisk tears fell on the bedsheet's Sans hugged her tight including Chara her best friend and her Boyfriend hugging her unbelievable she thought they wouldn't even give a crap but they did and she was happy with her mightiest Frisk had clamed down and ran to Asriel's room and looked at him sitting on the other side of the bed looking at her other best friend_ "Asriel once you wake up dont cry cause I will be here for you forever.." _Asriel shifted a bit, Frisk knew he was having a Nightmare but she was right by her side and even Sans and Chara were to_

 **Asriel's Dream (POV)**

 _I walked around in the underground seeing Chara but it was different Chara was kissing the same boy she kept looking at in Class I stared in disbelief, how could she do this I thought to myself as tears welled upon my eyes she mumbled the words "C-Chance give me more..." my feelings toward her changed a bit like misunderstood or mistreated or cheated on for what a stupid damn Fox Hybrid? I didn't even give a freaking crap "Oh baby i'll give you so much more.." Chance said to Chara making them fall on the ground disappearing another vision came up it was about when Chara had died but before she died this time she said something else "I never liked you Asriel, only Chance my future boyfriend..." she then died my eyes were wide open confused and upset and depressed I tried to process what is happening but I didn't think I can I walked around to my mom's house seeing Mom and Dad fighting the flower next to them though was Me as Flowey, mom would go up to Me smacking me on the ground from anger killing Me as Flowey though but called it "A Stupid Crybaby Boy" I was horribly confused and Depressed but I sighed shrugging it off but the last vision I was horrible it was Me turned into a savage monster killing Frisk, Sans, and Chara but all of them screaming at once "STOP IT, PLEASE!" but they died right in my bloody/dusty hands I cried and cried and cried and I slowly turned to Dust_

 **Asriel's Dream Stops And He Wakes Up Panting A Bit**

"W-Wha..." _Frisk would shush Asriel pulling him into a hug making him cry a bit on her shoulder, Frisk sighed and hugged him tight Sans and Chara looked at the two becoming a bit Nervous, Uncomfortable, and Jelly but they huffed it off_ "You ok goat boy?" "Y-Yea I'm Fine It's Just A Nightmare..." "Oh Ok.." _Everybody sighed, Chara ran to hug Asriel pushing him into the bed and kissing him wildly Sans and Frisk kissed also_

"Hey guys I'm gonna go take a walk see ya later..." _Frisk said and left taking a hoodie and leaving, leaving Sans, Chara, and Asriel alone_ "I Wish We Had Beer..." _Asriel said quietly though Chara and Sans heard him and shrugged it off_


	4. Cigarettes And A Break Up

**On Frisk's Walk (POV)**

 _I thought about everything with Sans and Ms. Goodman and I wondered why I do I keep thinking of this though I was truly heartbroken of what those classmates of Sans told me I huffed and growled and mumbled at every step I took remembering of the memory_

 **~Flashback (Frisk POV)~**

 _I walked to Lunch happily waving to every student I saw making them smile or wave back to me then I saw a group of Jock's I got a tad bit scared but I wanted to say Hi so I did "Hi.." they turned around to look at me knowing I was Sans Girlfriend and that I was Frisk Dreemurr "Hi, Frisk right?" The oldest of them said to me I looked at him Skeptical and I would wonder How Did He Know My Name?, but I said "Yes." he said "Ok" back we stood silent for a few seconds and then he told me "Is your boyfriend named Sans?" I replied with a simple "Yes." he'd then look at me with eyes of worry for what he was gonna say "W-Well your boyfriend, Sans has been acting a bit weird cus he's in our class and I know it's weird but let me get onto the point we have a teacher which is Ms. Goodman she is VERY HOT AND SEXY and your uhm Boyfriend kinda blushed a ton and said she was REALLY PRETTY just wanting to tell you.." I looked at him in disbelief, Why Would Sans Do This? I sighed and had a bit of tears the Jock hugged me along with another buddy "H-Hey don't cry..But anyways my name is Carson.." I'd nod and he'd hug me again but it was only him as I began to cry a bit a few minutes later I stopped and he'd sigh all I said was "Thank you, Carson" and I walked off_

 **~Flashback Stops, And Still Frisk Is On Her Walk (POV)~**

 _I felt so betrayed any other way, I knew Sans had done it they're eyes showed all pain from telling me it..I thought to myself and sighed and kept walking to see Carson alone, Smoking though i'd wave to him and called his name "Carson!" he'd look to me waving back i'd walk to him standing next to him "So Carson, sorry about my breakdown earlier..." Carson replied back with an "Oh No, it's fine really." which I knew it was a lie knowing I was a complete fool and I'd sigh thinking about that moment "So..you smoke?" He'd turn around to look at me and nodded he'd offer me one to ease my mood and clam me down a bit so I took one and only one I'd put it in my mouth and inhaled a bunch of smoke and exhaled it making me cough a bit but it actually eased my mood a lot I asked him for another "Hey Carson, can I have another?" He'd nod and give me a few actually I took another one from the pile and inhald smoke then exhaling it, he'd smile putting his arm around me but I knew I wouldn't dare to be cheating on Sans so I made an excuse to leave even though I had to go anyways "O-Oh Sorry Carson I have to go I have to be home by 6:00 PM or they're gonna kill me.." he'd nod and land a kiss on my check and said "See Ya, Princess" I ran so fast I thought I was gonna trip_

 **Frisk Makes It Home, Seeing It Would Be 6:30 PM And Everybody Was Standing In The Living Room**

"Oh hey guys.." _Frisk would say, and chuckle nervously_ "so babe why you home this early and why did you go on the walk?" _Sans was serious, and mad serious_ "Look that isn't any of your concern, anyways I was just meeting a friend that walk was just to meet a friend and talk of some stuff.." _Asriel looked at Frisk, his eyes widened a bit_ "Yo Frisk, What Do You Have In Your Pockets There?" _Frisk's eyes opened and looked in her pockets seeing cigarettes she'd sweat a bit and sigh_ "Nothing." "Oh I'm sure that's something.." _Chara would cut in looking at Frisk her eyes as red as the Blood Moon_ "Look..It's Nothing Ok?" _Everybody would sigh including Frisk who had her hands in her pockets know she'd wanna smoke really bad but she couldn't and she'd try not to knowing it was bad for her health_ "Mm..." _Frisk clenched her teeth and took out a cigarette infront of everyone and took out a lighter and put the smoke to her mouth Igniting it and she inhaled a bunch of smoke and exhaled it all she'd pant a bit and looked at her Boyfriend who's eyes were black and looked at Chara who's face turned into her Creepypasta face with black sludge dripping from her eyes and mouth and Asriel just smirked looking at her as if her Bad Side began to power on, Frisk chuckled a bit, Sans and Chara's face dropped Asriel began to laugh to._ "Guys you know I'm of age to smoke anyways I just cant drink.." "Yea It's True Sans Let You Lady Relax With Them Cigars And Chara I Mean She's Fine." "no asriel those are bad for her lungs she can get cancer for heavens sake! this is RIBBING me off you know.." _Sans tired to push in a pun to ease the mood but it really didnt_ _, Frisk sighed and stormed off into her room_

 **Asriel's (POV)**

 _I sighed looking at Chara and Sans they looked back at me I put my paws up in the air chuckling a bit saying "Oh I did nothing!" "hey azzy tell us what Frisk is freaking doing in her life, and **KNOW**_ " my eyes and whole body renewed to that moment and I'd sigh looking at them both "Alright." is what I said before explaining the details of what happened on their very First day "So Basically Me And Frisk Have Been Off, Even Though It Is College And Everyone Goes Off Frisk Is Being Told Possible Lies About Sans and Ms. Goodman And So I Think That She's Beginning To Show Her Bad Girl Side And Go Off The Rails With Me I Think That..I-..I Think That Chara Like's A Boy Named Mason" _Everybody was silent including me I was scared and began to shiver and have tears my black hair kept getting the way oh my sight making me puff it off me I sighed and walked into Frisk's room looking at her_

 **A Week Later After The Fighting And Nightmares**

 _Everybody woke up, Frisk layed on their bed with Sans next to her they didn't bother to look at one another they walked to the kitchen to see Asriel on his Computer playing League Of Legends he'd look up to see Frisk and Sans he'd then see Chara right next to him he only bothered to say Hey to Frisk_ "Hey Frisk" "Hey Asriel" _Chara and Sans looked at eachother and sighed_ _Asriel went back tp playing League of Legends all the sudden Chara would hold his paw and he'd look at Chara with eyes of sorrow and filled with tears Chara smiled peacefully she'd have regretted to Ignore her Boyfriend even so did Asriel but Frisk and Sans weren't taking it good_ "Sans pass me the damn cigars!" "babe chill they are just cigarettes, damn.." _Frisk grabbed Sans hand taking the cigars and putting it in her pockets_ "Hah!" "ugh common babe I love you so much I hate fighting you know..." "Sans then stop going to class.." "what?!, I've been working on my whole life to get here and then you tell me to stop!?" "What if Ms. Goodman takes you away from me?, I don't want another person to leave me..." _Sans looked at Frisk and sighed wiping a tear running down her check_ "I'll always love you no matter what." _Frisk sighed and kissed him pushing him onto the Fridge, making Sans freeze forgetting Asriel and Chara were there_ "U-Uhm I Know You Guys Love Eachother But Go Get A Room!" _Frisk looked at them and dropped Sans making him fall onto the ground_ "O-Oh crap I forgot you guys were there.." "It's Fine." _Everybody chuckled and laughed Frisk pulled out the cigars and burned them up with her lighter_ "We should be going to class you know." _Chara said smiling_ "yea we should common." _They all grabbed their things and went to their classes_

 **Sans (POV)**

 _I saw Ms. Goodman as I was walking to class outside she'd be wearing a dress/coat whatever you call 'em I sighed as I heard her call my name "Sans!" I turned around to see her waving to me "I need to talk to you!" My eyes opened and I walked to her "u-uhm yes?" I said acting a bit off for my normal self but I tired to be as normal as I come "So Sans, that answer you gave me yesterday are an answer no Student could give me tell me how do you know that?" I began to shiver a bit from the cold and sweat cause of what would be happening I answered her "I used to be a scientist while as a kid" She'd smile, I knew something was gonna go down "Mm Ok the Sans, you are a handsome one you know" She leaned a bit on me, I began to feel hot and sweaty I even felt harassed and Mistreated "o-oh yea thanks, but I have a girlfriend you know." "Oh I know, Frisk Dreemurr am I right?" "yeah..." Ms. Goodman was on me as I fell on the floor "Well your very Sexy in my opinion..." I'd feel very uncomfortable until I heard a noise_ I knew Frisk was there watching us "..." "O-Oh Frisk!, I'm so sorry I just tripped and your boyfriend Sans was help-" "Get The Hell Away From Him.." _Ms. Goodman and I were incredibly scared Ms. Goodman ran off I layed there I felt hot tears on my face from Frisk_

 **Frisk (POV)**

"H-How could you!" _I screamed at Sans kicking his Skull, I heard him yelp but I didn't care "You Idiot!, I Hate You were done!" I ran off crying and Sans ran after me I saw Carson through my tears and I ran to him crying in his shirt_ "Hey Frisk what's wrong?" "M-My boyfriend cheated on m-me with a dumb freaking Teacher.. Ms. Goodman" _He'd hug me seeing Sans he'd stick the middle finger at Sans he'd drop some tears to hugging me tighter_ "frisk please it wasn't what it looks like!" "Just go away Sans were breaking up cause of you I thought we were gonna have a bright future but no you ruined it with your disgusting Teacher!" _Sans had tears and ran off, Carson kissed me as I kissed him back he'd push me onto the ground kissing me and making out with me I didn't care if classes started he'd take me to his Place and threw me on bed making out with me he'd chuckle as I chuckled with him we'd kiss more and then stop_

 **Carson (POV)**

"Frisk I'm really sorry for what happened I didn't know he would cheat on you like that.." _I'd look at her and rubbed my hands on her sides making her blush wildly_ "It's fine.." _She told me as she kissed me again, I'd get up taking my shirt off and going in bed with her asking her_ "You wanna watch Netflix?" _She nodded and I put on some Netflix I put on The Walking Dead Season 1 Episode 1 since it was my and her 1st time watching it we'd cuddle and kiss it was the best fun I had in my life_


End file.
